The invention relates to a waste oil processing installation, comprising a combustion chamber surrounded by the distillation chamber with cleaning and transport worm and rotating cylinder extending into the combustion chamber and a cooled condensation chamber as well as a cleaning section for the waste gases. The invention relates also to a process for operating the installation.
Distillation processes are used for separating various substances. During continuous distillation, a prewarmed mixture of several substances enters a column at a level determined by the separation task, whereupon the lower boiling fraction is withdrawn on the top as distillate, the intermediate products in side columns, and finally the heavy fraction on the bottom as a residue. In the case of crude oil, the distillates are e.g. heated in a long pipe to final distillation temperature prior to entering the column in order to save energy and to avoid a separation of carbon and hydrocarbons caused by overheating in the column. But it is difficult to distill so-called waste oil, because the latter has absorbed various noxious substances, such as metals and plastics, during its use. During a normal distillation process, such noxious substances cannot be separated with sufficient safety. In contrast, waste oils containing little or no noxious substances are collected and then processed again centrally by normal distillation. But contaminated waste oils must be stored at great expense and disposed of in a different way. Known from German OLS 31 49 025 is a heating process and from German OLS 36 42 041 is a waste oil processing process where such waste oils containing more or less contaminations are distilled in a small installation and then reused e.g. to operate the heating plant. But such an installation of DE OS 36 42 041 no longer can be used in cases where the above-mentioned waste oils containing noxious substances shall or must be processed or used. Using the waste oil processing installation known from the principal claim or by using the corresponding process, the noxious substances may be isolated or destroyed in solid or gaseous form by bringing them either before the burner flame and thus calcining them, or by heating them to a temperature above 1,200.degree. C. so that the present noxious substances are destroyed. The disadvantage of the known process and device is that because of the contamination of the waste oil its processing in the distillation chamber automatically causes the heavier waste oil to settle and especially with noxious substances to deposit at the distillation chamber wall so that significant problems occur. The known cleaning section for destroying gaseous noxious substances also requires significant expenditure. For this reason, the gaseous noxious substances in particular are also frequently withdrawn in part.
The invention therefore has the task of making the waste oil processing installation and the corresponding process unsusceptible to failure and to ensure that all noxious substances are destroyed in the system itself.